Power of a Miracle
by digiguy-01
Summary: This my first fic so please be nice: Davis has moved and now he's back but now he's different......and what's this new dark power awakening in the Digital World? this summary sux but enjoy the story and pc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I hereby announce I do not in any way, shape, or form own any part of Digimon. If I did I would continue with Season 2 and not move on to Season 3...ok that's my own little thought there and on with the story.

Author's note: Please don't kill me if I get the ages or what not wrong. I watched the show and they say Davis and the others are in 7th or well so on. But I pulled them back a bit saying Davis was in 5th and so on with the others. And there will be things people will recognize in the story that I got from different shows so don't get mad and leave. This first chapter is just about what happened in the past so please keep reading. Thank You.

****

Chapter One

He was back. After 3 long years, the boy had returned to his hometown. The town where he first met his idol, his love, and his digimon. The brown-haired boy stood on top of his apartment rooftop looking over the city, wondering how much has changed. The next day he would start school again, which he dreaded. He left Obadia with hurt and slowly lost contact with his friends. Now he must once again face them, most specifically her, with the memory of pain. Still in deep thought with his digimon beside him standing, the night slowly passed by. He thought about the past and why he left. And what he left behind.

*Flashback*

Five years ago, after the defeat of MaloMyotismon , things were being to look peaceful in the Digital World. Towns all over were rebuilt, and the Control Spires were pretty much all gone. The sixth grade was soon to start for Davis and he was looking forward to it. It was the start of middle school and a new year to try, in some way get a certain girl's affection. Kari Kamiya was that girl. To Davis, and to other guys, she was an angel. She was very beautiful and lately she had become quite popular. Being a really good cheerleader, pretty, and nice to everybody, seems to get her places in social life. Davis still had his eye on her, but because of everything that was going on in the Digital World, he had his focus on other things. But now he had his full-undivided attention on her again. Plus his soccer skills were getting better so he hoped that would help his chances too. Playing against Ken and Tai all summer helps. 

So on the first day on school, Davis was actually up on time and eager to get going. He checked his hair to make sure it was nice first and then headed out the door with his digimon. He usually picked up the others about halfway there but he went towards Kari's to talk to her first. Before he even got near her apartment, Davis saw Kari and T.K. walking together with their partners, giggling more then normal. He was slightly taken back by this but brushed it away. Instead he got a bit angry 'cause T.K. got to her first. Now T.K., like Kari, was getting up there in the social latter. He basketball skills were amazing and he was "the nice cute guy". And Davis knew this so it ticked him off even more seeing them together that close. Instead he just stood there and waited a bit for them to walk up to him.

"So how you guys doing?" asked Davis trying not to show his anger. 

"Huh? Oh Davis, um....hi," said Kari quickly taken a small step sideways.

"Yea....er.....hi. We're....uh.....doing just fine. Thanks," said T.K. nervously.

"What's with you two?"

"Nothing, just you surprised us," replied Kari quickly.

"Right...."

So the three of them kept walking to meet Yolie and Cody. They were carrying their digimon with them too. Yolie was rather popular herself, being the fashion queen. Plus she was really smart she was taken some advanced classes. She also now wore contacts, but sometimes, her smaller glasses. Cody was still silent and serious, but he now talked a bit more freely. And all the digimon were still eating machines with a huge appetite.

"HI GUYS!!" exclaimed Yolie.  
"Hello," said Cody.

"Sup," said TK.

"Hey," replied Kari.

"Hi guys," mumbled Davis.

Yolie slyly, "So TK whyja leave early this morning, hmmmm?

"What?! I mean, I don't know," TK growing red. "I.........thought I was late. I think my clock is fast."

"Sssuuurreeee," Yolie sarcastically.

"Hehe....."said TK.

So they all start walking to school chatting about anything. Davis though still kind of mad at TK, so Yolie's sarcasm about only irritated him even more. Once they got to school, Davis automatically started towards the field to start playing soccer. The others just sat among friends and watched the game go on. While Davis was playing though, he couldn't help noticing how close TK and Kari were and how they would flirt even more then usual. He was so busy with these thoughts he missed a simple pass to him. Then he had to deal with angry yells and whatnot. Davis was partially glad the bell rang. So the first day of school went by and all the other boring stuff like introducing yourself and papers to sign. When lunch came, Davis was starving. While the group was eating, Yolie suggested they take a trip to the Digital World after school since they haven't done so in a while. TK and Kari started talking and Davis overheard Kari saying, "OK that's when we tell..." The rest was hard to hear so nothing more was heard. Davis was very curious so he couldn't wait till after school. The rest of the day went by and they all met up again in the computer lab. Yolie had informed Cody and then she e-mailed Ken to meet up in the Digital World. Davis, Yolie, and Cody were already there when Kari and TK walked in.

"Guys, we have...uh...an announcement to make," TK blushing like mad.

"Yea well....me and TK are well..." Kari also blushing.

"We're going out," TK and Kari.

"REALLY?! SINCE WHEN?" exclaimed Yolie.

"Since last week...."said Kari, still very red.

"Wow! Finally you two. Jeez I thought you guys would never get together," sighed Yolie.

"Congrats," said Cody smiling.

The entire time Davis had remained silent. He didn't know what to do. He felt anger, sadness, and hatred. He didn't know if he should attack TK or just stare at the two. He was already near the door so, he slowly and silently left. He just walked and walked not knowing where he was going.

"Davish, I'm sorry," said Devimon.

Davis replied very sorrowfully, "Why.......why must they always be together?" Davis didn't want his digimon to get sad over him so he changed his facial expression and said, "Oh well, life is still young so other nice girls will come right? Come on lets go play some soccer and then get ice cream."

Still a little skeptical, " Ok, sure."

'All those attempts to impress her....to show her what kind of guys I was. All wasted and gone down the drain' thought Davis. For the rest of the day, he had a pain that wouldn't leave his chest. 

The next day at school before their first period began, Kari approached Davis and said, "Hey Davis, well...look please don't mad. I know you like me, but let's still be friends okay?"

'I hate that line, it means that's all I'm good for...just a friend...' Davis said in his head then said out loud trying to smile, "Hey look its nothing. Its not like I'm gonna go crazy or something over this. Okay then lets just stay friends."

Kari looking relieved, "Thanks Davis. You were always a cool friend." And they sat down, to Davis, another boring lesson.

A few days went by and Davis still felt hurt and he started to talk less and less to people. 

"Hey you guys, have you noticed Davis is getting more and more quiet?" asked Ken one day after school. They were at an pizza parlor and surprisingly, Davis decided not to go.

"Yea......I think its because you two are going out now," said Yolie staring at Kari and TK.

"I talked to him and he said he was ok. I guess he really wasn't," stated Kari. She looked a little down thinking of one her good friends sad because of her.

"I'm not saying you should break up because of Davis, but he did really like you ," quickly replied Yolie. "But then I thought he sort of stopped like you around the end of last year."

"Oh yea. It did seem like it huh?" asked Cody.

TK thought about this and said, "Well we were pretty much focused on the Digital World and its safety. Stuff like that makes you forget things."

"Well maybe you guys being an item, plus something else is getting him down," said Ken.

They had finished their pizzas by now and the digimon were pretty much full, so they decided to leave.

What Ken said couldn't have been truer. Davis did have something else on his mind. Only a couple days ago he learned his dad had gotten a new job. It was really promising plus it was close to his mom's father. They would live with him while they lived there. He was in a war with himself. He was thinking it would be nice to leave because it meant he wouldn't be around to see Kari. But he knew leaving would mean leaving his now very close friends. He though if he could break away for a bit, it wouldn't be so hard when he left. He knew he had to tell them eventually though. So the day after the others were talking in the pizza parlor, Ken confronted Davis.

"Davis, what's wrong? I mean I know you hate to see Kari and TK together, but you don't seem to hang out with ANY of us. You just go home after school and then that's it. What's gotten you so sad? " asked Ken politely. 

Davis looked at his best friend and then finally said, "I.....well....I am sad because Kari ended up with TK. But your right, there is something else. I'm well.....I'm moving. I'm gonna go live with my grandpa because my dad got this new job and he lives close by...and all I know about him is that he's some kung-fu master(hint hint of whats to come=P), which is pretty cool though....."said Davis sadly.

"No.....your kidding right? I mean you can't move. It just doesn't seem right..."

"Yea I know, I don't want to, but that's how it is."

When are you going to tell the others?"

"Don't know.."

"Well do it today. We'll e-mail everybody and tell them to meet up in the Digital World."

"No not yet! Well then alright, it has to come up sometime." Ken had given him a reproving look.

"Ok let's get to it."

They e-mailed everybody, old and new Digidestined, to meet in a certain location in the DigiWorld(A/N: I don't know where is what in the Digital World so you just choose a nice place and there they are. Ok back to this lame story of mine.). 

"Ken, why did you want us to come? You made it seem urgent." asked Tai.

"Well Davis here....has some sad news.." said Ken looking sad himself.

" I'm well moving......I'm moving to live with my grandpa..." said Davis. He gave them a quick recap of what he told Ken.

"No. That can't be right..." said Tai slowly.

They murmured something close to what Tai said.

"Its true. I leave this Saturday. I'm gonna miss you guys," said Davis. They all started to get sad and say encouraging words to Davis though.

"Well things won't be same without you. Good luck," said Izzy.

"Yea and don't worry, we can still do some stuff until you leave," said Yolie.

It was getting dark soon so they all said their good byes and left depressed. Davis went home thinking how much he would miss this group. 'I wonder how much Kari will miss me. At least this way she and TK can have smooth relationship.' Davis sighed and walked slowly home. But one image stayed in his head all the way, Kari sad face when he told everybody his story. That thought would not leave his head.........

A/N: Ok this first chapter really sucked but don't worry it gets better. Seriously I got this cool plan set up so please come back for the rest of the chapters. ok pc. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ya know what's going on..

A/N: Aight ppls. I know the last chapter wasn't all that good but it should start to get better eventually. Anyhow enjoy reading this next chapter of my story.

****

Chapter 2

The next day the entire gang decided to skip school(a/n: skipping school.....doesn't that sound like fun?) and go hang out in the Digital World all day. The made a few plans and were ready for a fun-filled day. They brought a LOT of food(a/n: we're talking about six big baskets) and some other stuff to do. 

"Aight, now that we're here, let's start my playing a game of soccer," said Tai.

"I'm game!" yelled Davis.

"Me too!" exclaimed Ken.

So it ended up two teams. Tai, Davis, Agumon, Veemon, Cody, Gomamon, and Armodillamon to Sora, Ken, Matt, Gabumon, TK, Patamon, and Biyomon. The two teams battled against each other while the rest just sat and watched, cheering when somebody scored. Mimi had also managed to come for this get-together with Palmon and she brought Davis a farewell gift. It was a vest she designed.(a/n: its not something all that great but still I had to think of something. my brain is slow so I didn't want to come up with anything fancier) It was dark blue with the Crest of Courage on one side pocket and the Crest of Friendship on the other side pocket. And on the back was the Crest of Miracles. Davis had put it on and rushed back to the game. 

The game only stopped because it was lunchtime and it seemed like neither team could get ahead of each other. When one side scored, the other side got angry and made a score. So the game was stopped at a tie. They wanted to continue the game, but were threatened of not getting to eat. So they quit and rushed towards the food baskets. 

The combined stomachs of Tai, Davis, and the digimon caused three of the giant(a/n: I do mean giant) food baskets to disappear quite quickly. The only reason the stopped was so there food be food left for dinner.

"Ah that was good," said Armodillamon.

"Sure was. Haven't eaten like that in a good while," replied Tai.

"*BURP* excuse me...," said Sora blushing.

"Hey thanks guys for doing this for me," said Davis meekly.

"Your our friend Davis. Its our duty as your friend to do stuff like this," said Cody seriously.

"But no matter how good of a guy you are, you'll never beat us in soccer," smiled Ken.

Another argument broke out between the two teams, while the rest sweat dropped.

"Let's go to the beach!" yelled Kari to try to get everything in control.

"Yea let's!" agreed Mimi.

The entire group also agreed and the digimon digivolved. They went to the beach and some of them started to play beach volleyball, others worked on their tans, and the rest swam. 

"Alright Davis, here's another chance at trying to beat me!" exclaimed Ken.

"Ok then, here we GO!" and he served the ball. It was the two teams playing again, with the exception of Gomamon. The water was too tempting. Kari took his place. Once the game was called to halt due to the fact another meal was coming up.

It was kind of dark and chilly so they built a fire and sat around talking about old adventures.

"Well Davis, I hope you have a good time living with your grandpa and making new friends," said Joe.

"Yea, and don't forget about us," said Gomamon.

"I have to get going so see you another time. Bye Davis," said Joe and he got up and left.

Eventually the others had to get going to and they all said their good-byes and whatnot. Davis, Tai, and Kari were the last ones to leave. But before Kari left she talked with Davis.

"Davis, I'm going to really miss you. You've been one of my closest friends ever.....*sniff* ...I-I don't want you to leave..." she stuttered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey don't cry. I'm sure I'll be back. I just hope you and TK have a good relationship." said Davis.

With that he got up brushed himself off and helped Kari up. They went towards the TV and once back in the real world, they walked in silence home. 

The next day a moving van arrived loaded all of the Motomiya's packed possessions. When it was done, the family went to the airport. Some of the Digidestined, Jun's friends, and some the parents friends were able to make it. Davis was extremely sad. 'This will be the last time I see these guys in a long time..' he thought. The airplane arrived and it was boarding time.

Goodbyes and encouraging words were all said, but Davis heard one in particular.

"Bye Davis. No one can take your place in my heart..." whispered Kari. TK was there too and he was holding her. Davis angered my this and he was suddenly a little glad to leave. He boarded the plane and prepared for a new, boring life.

Two Hours Later(a/n: I know Japan is a little small so I figured flying by plane it would take only a short time to get from one place to another)

The family arrived and quickly rented a car. There stuff was still on another truck being sent towards Grandpa Lee's house. (a/n: Its the mom's dad so I can't call my Motomiya and I don't know her maiden name so I figured what the heck) When they arrived at the house, the entire family was in shock. It was a large house comparable to a mansion with a huge lawn and gardens all over. Grandpa Lee was standing in front of the door smiling. He was an old man, yet somehow still physically fit (the kung-fu). 

"Welcome! Its good to see you again daughter," said Grandpa Lee smiling.

"Oh dad, it IS good to see you again!" said Mrs. Motomiya.

"You look well sir," commented Mr. Motomiya respectfully.

"Hey grandpa," said Jun and she went to hug him.

"Hello grandpa," said Davis. He didn't know him as well as Jun so he kind of gave him a small hug.

"Well come in, come in," urged Grandpa Lee.

Over the next few weeks, things were situated and the family moved in comfortable. Davis and Jun started school again and Mr. Motomiya's job was going smoothly.

One day Davis was wandering around the lawn when he saw a grandpa practicing his kung-fu. He was doing a memorized form when suddenly he turned and punched a boulder behind him. At first it seemed like nothing happened, when suddenly the boulder stated to crack and a large church broke off.

"So you like that Davis?" asked Grandpa Lee.

"What?!" he was surprised his grandpa knew he was already there. "Um...yea that was...that was awesome!"

"Would you like me to teach you?" asked Grandpa lee 

"Sure!" agreed Davis.

And thus began his training....

*Flashback End*

Davis smiled at these memories and when back downstairs to his apartment to prepare for bed.

Well that was fun. I feel good that ppl left nice reviews. Over the next few chapters I'll explain the plot of this story but until then pc out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: lalalala........wut?

A/N: Finally got off my lazy butt and decided to continue this wonderful(*cough*yea right*cough*) fic. Anyways I read my last chapter and I realize I made Kari kind of a wimpy/overemotional dork so pardon bout that. Ok here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

****

Chapter Three

*BRIIIIINNNGGGG* went his alarm clock. Davis never a morning person smacked his alarm clock shut. Slowly he got up and went to his kitchen. Demiveemon was right behind him. The kitchen had a wonderful smell that made anyone seem to smile. Davis and his digimon sat down and waited for their food. 

"Morning honey," said Mrs. Motomiya.

"Ugghh............" was the reply.

"Glad you asked. Made some bacon and eggs. Hope you like," she said. This was her son and she had known Demiveemon for a good while now so she understood them perfectly.

"Ugghh........."

"Your welcome," she said with a smile and went to catch the morning news.

They both ate their food in silence and Davis then got up to get ready for school. Demiveemon stayed and kept on eating. He did his morning activities and got dressed. The uniform at Obadia High was still in so Davis much to his regret put it on. He choose not to tuck his shirt in and wore white sneakers. He was now about 5' 5" (average for his age and also considering he's Asian right?) with small but visible muscles. His hair was no longer a spiky fro but not spiked up(a/n: probably overused but hey it looks good=P) wit a short bang. His beloved goggles were worn around his neck. Demiveemon was done by the time Davis was about to leave. Davis carried a simple backpack but enough room for Demiveemon to sleep comfortably on top of his gym clothes.

Davis was no longer happy-go-lucky and super hyper, but more serious and silent. He went through difficult training and made few friends at this other school. It was very different at his other school so he didn't get close to anyone. So he put his full effort into his training with Veemon. He walked the familiar sidewalks to the dreaded high school. He went to his homeroom and sat down around the back near a window. Then he just sat and looked out the window. He didn't have a locker yet so he carried his bag with him. Soon more freshmen came into the class and sat down talking to familiar friends. Davis looked every now and then at them just out of boredom. Then he saw them. The light-brown haired girl with light blonde( a/n: does that look ok? my sense of style is kinda awkward with girls so I don't know) talking to a blonde boy. Just behind them was a purpled haired boy. They all looked different but Davis recognized them immediately.

'What the hell? They have to be in my homeroom. Why? Of all they freakin homerooms, they have to be in this one. Damnmit' though Davis.

They were talking cheerfully and Davis noticed the blonde and brunette holding hands. His eyes slightly narrowed but it was hardly noticeable. The teacher introduced herself as Ms. Ino and started the roll. She called Ken Ichijouji and the purpled haired boy raised his hand. Still a genius, Ken moved schools so he could be closer to his friends. His parents always encouraged him to make friends so they didn't mind too much. His hair was spiked down like when he was the Digimon Emperor. Even though he was sitting down, Davis estimated him to be about his height. He tucked in shirt in, but had it pulled out a little. Quite a few girls had hearts in their eyes when his name was called. The name Hikari Kamiya was called out and the brunette answered to it. 

"Just Kari mam," she said. The teacher nodded and wrote it on her paper.

She had grown her hair out kind of like Mimi's her style when Mimi dyed it pink. She wore her uniform properly except she wore a small camera around her neck. It was very thin and Davis noticed the "eye"(that thing that zooms in and out. didn't know what else to call it. I feel ridiculously stupid. oh well.) was near the top. He figured the camera would be held vertically instead of horizontally to take pictures. A few guys did a double take when they looked at her and had smiles on their faces. A few more familiar names and then Daisuke Motomiya was called out. Davis answered to it, but did not give his nickname out. Davis's cold expression sent chills down people's back. The three Davis noticed earlier eye's got big. Later Takeru Takaishi was called out and the blonde answered to it.

"Call me TK miss," he said.

"No problem," said Ms. Ino and wrote it down one paper.

TK's hair was still messy and there was a flex-fit, white hat on top of his bag. He seemed a bit taller then Davis but only by a bit. Many girls seemed to have hearts in their eyes like they did for Ken when his name was called. The roll was soon done and the teacher gave a few announcements about the school and passes out a few papers to take home and sign. Then she gave out the locker numbers and combos. They were allowed to go to their lockers and put away their bags. Outside Kari, TK, and Ken approached Davis.

"Oh my gosh Davis, its so good to see you again!" cried Kari.

"Yea long time, no see man," smiled Ken.

"Good to see you again," said TK.

Davis merely stared with his no-emotion face and answered, "Out of my way."

His voice was very monotone and it was as scary as his face. He walked around him and went to his locker.

"Um.....Davis its us, remember?" asked Kari.

"Yes,: he replied. 

'Only those I consider precious people can call me Davis, Hikari,' he thought. He then mumbled a few things to something in his bag. The three friends figured it was his digimon. Davis then closed his locker and walked to his class.

"Dav-Daisuke wait for us. We might have some same classes," called out Ken.

"Whatever," Davis kept walking but slightly slower. They caught up wit him and tried to start a conversation.

"So uh....when did you get back?" asked TK.

"A few days ago," Davis said simply.

"Oh.....so how was living with your grandpa?" asked Ken.

"Fine," said Davis and he immediately walked into his class. He sat in a spot again near the back and just waited. Kari, TK, and Ken were very confused. Kari, and TK walked in while Ken went to his class. It was the scenario all day whenever they tried to talk to Davis. He would give short, cold answers and just walk straight to class. 

It was finally lunch and the three Digidestined thought they would finally have a full conversation with Davis. Davis had already thought about this and had an idea. If anyone were to pay attention to Davis, they would have seen him suddenly vanish. And if anyone were to look at the school roof they would have seen a boy with a little plush doll by him. 

"So how was your day so far?" asked Demiveemon.

"Well everyone keeps trying to talk to me and its quite irritating," Davis replied. His voice was sort of cheerier since he was talking to his best friend. 

"Why don't you just open up and talk with them?" 

"I'm not sure..........I just haven't seen them so long, and plus its still hard to see them like that,"

The little blue digimon knew what Davis meant. 

"Ooohh, well it'll get better,"

Davis smiled and they started to eat.

Kari, Ken, TK, and Yolie, who managed to get in their lunch, were in the computer classroom eating with their digimon, who were munching away.

"That sound so unlike Davis," said Yolie.

"I know, but its true. He's different," replied Ken.

"What happened to him while he was gone?" questioned Kari.

"Something big to change him this much," said TK.

"He sounded so cold, I felt goosebumps," said Kari.

They continued talking about while Yolie sent an e-mail to Cody about Davis. Yolie was in the tenth grade. She still had contacts and wore a touch of makeup. It brought out her beauty and she didn't mind at all. She had her hair in a ponytail with two long bangs. Cody was in the eighth grade and one of smartest in his class. He still had his close cut hair style and was getting very good at kendo. His grandpa was starting to teach him to use a real samurai sword. (a/n: I'm not sure with kendo, but I'm just gonna say eventually you can move on using real swords. Oh well, back to this plain, boring, stupid fic. blah) Lunch was soon over and everyone went back to their classes. They all decided it best to just not to get to close until they talked to some of the older guys about it. For Davis, he didn't mind at all.

****A dark, unknown place******

??????: Digidestined, how simple your lives are. Soon I will crush you and your powers will be mine! And how will I will enjoy it! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

END of this chapter. Its so bleh but do not worry. I guarantee it will get better.(i think) Anyways this concludes this boring chapter, so PC!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DISCLAIM THESE MURTHER FU****!!!!!

A/N: Ok decided to come out wit this chapter quick. kinda pissed off though. lost one of my books in school and i gotta pay for dat shit. plus it had assignments in it for tomorrow. SHIT!!!!! o well. anyways enough bitchin bout it. that's a enought cursing. anywho i also realized how many stories have da whole "mysterious dark figure(insert X-file music here)" thing goin on. its kinda overused and i wish i had another way to write in my summary. well enough borin u wit my weird thinkin. here's da story. enjoy =)

****

Chapter Four

'Three, two, one.......' RRRINNNGGGG!!!!!!! 'Hell yea' thought Davis. School was now out for the day. It was another boring day. School had been going smoothly for the most part and the other Digidestined had rarely talked to him for the most part. They figured they should give him his space and maybe eventually he would open up to them. 

Davis: Finally over, and now a nice weekend to look forward to.

Demiveemon: So what do you wanna go today then??

Davis: Well........you know what? We haven't trained since we got back to this dump. Let's have a lil fun back at the apartments aight?

Demiveemon: Awesome!!!

They started their walk home looking forward to what they were planning to do. As soon as they got back to their home, Davis quickly changed into some sweats. He kept on a certain white shirt on though under his other shirt. He had some ankle weights also on. One would notice that Davis never took them off. ( a/n: i feel like such a rip-off. stealin a genius idea. o well) As soon as he was fully dressed, the two headed outside. 

Davis: Ok now this apartment building has 25 stories. That might be kinda hard. You think you can handle it?  
  
Now Veemon: Psh, no problem. On three, one, two, THREE!!!!

All of sudden the two blasted off and started running at a very high speed. As they were running toward the building, they looked at each other and smirked. 

BANG!!!!!!!

The partners burst out a new form of speed unimaginable and starting running up the building!!!!! The two were running and jumping over windows while never losing speed. In less then 30 seconds, they made a final jump high into the air and fell both on top of the building.

Davis: Nice warm-up. Now come on!!!!

He immediately dashed toward Veemon and threw a punch to his head. Veemon dodged it with god-like speed and jumped back. He then ran with his head ducked.

Veemon: V-HEADBUTT!!!!

Davis jumped over him, but took his hand and grabbed Veemon's tail and rolled. As he rolled, he threw the little dragon toward the edge of the building. Veemon did a back-hand spring and slip gripping the floor with his hands and feet. He stopped and smirked. He suddenly vanished, and Davis looked confused. Out of nowhere, the digimon reappeared and swung a punch at Davis. For a strange reason as soon as his punch connected, Davis disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Another figure appeared behind Veemon and kneed him his stomach and punched him across the floor. Veemon stood up wincing a little

Veemon: Damn, you've gotten good. Neva expected a Bunshin no Jutsu out of no-where like that. Let's kick it up a notch!!!

Davis smiled at Veemon's phrase from Emeril. They both loved the show and watched it almost daily.

Davis: No problem. Digiarmor, ENERGIZE!!!

Veemon's starting to glow and he grew taller and small, but powerful looking muscles formed. A red and yellow armor appeared and attached to his head, hands, knees, and feet. A long knife like horn grew from the armor on his head and three long sharp claws grew from both the armor on his hands and feet. 

"FLAMEDRAMON!! The fire of courage(a/n: or watever they say. if i ever get it wrong, well just tell me. kool)!!"

Davis smiled out of excitement knowing it would be a good fight. 

"No problem. I'll take you out like I did last time!"

He dashed forward with his arm raised, but the fire dragon disappeared again. He very quickly reappeared below Davis and did spin kick, knocking Davis high into the air. While Davis soared higher, Flamedramon jumped and punched Davis even higher. Then the digimon appeared above the Digidestined and did another spin kick, kicking Davis down towards the rooftop. Davis crashed into the building and it shook violently. It was a wonder how Davis didn't crash through. He cursed and hoped no one would come to the roof. A small noise was made behind him and Davis got up.

Davis: Shit that hurt. You fucker. Didn't wanna do this.....

Flamedramon just laughed: Go ahead and take them off. You'll never be able to keep up with my speed. 

Davis: Damn-it.

Davis pulled his shirt off and then pulled off his white shirt. He struggled with it a little and then threw it to the ground. It made a loud thump as it hit the ground. Then Davis bent down and took off his ankle weights. They also made a rather loud thump as he tossed them to the side. Then Davis grabbed his normal T-shirt and put it back on.

Davis: Oooo man that feels good. 

He stretched a bit and warmed-up his arms and legs.

Davis: Ready? You'll never see what hit you.

Flamedramon merely smiled and got into a fighting pose. They both disappeared and giant bangs were heard out of no where. They seemed to come from different positions all over the skies and roof. The normal eye couldn't even keep up with the speeds these two were going. 

Davis: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!!!!

Suddenly 10 Davis'es appeared and surrounded Flamedramon. They positioned their hands palms out towards Flamdramon.

Davis: Chakra Blast!!!! (a/n: corny i know)

Flamedramon knew it was coming so, a second before the blast, he formed a fireball between his hands. He began to move to concentrate a bit more energy into the ball and it began to spin in his hands. Then as soon as they blasts were shot, he widened his hands till they were stretched out beside him and the fireball also grew. It was still spinning so it became a spinning fireball acting as a shield.

Flamedramon: FLAME SHIELD!!!!

As the fire wall around spun, it deflected all of the Davis's attacks and they were shot into the air. As soon as the giant fireball stopped spinning though, Davis had disappeared. Then 4 Davis's grabbed Flamedramon. Four more appeared and kicked him into the air. As Flamedramon went into the air, two Davis's appeared with Chakra Blasts in their hands. 

Davis: YAAAAA!!!!!!!!

They both held the blasts all they up to Flamedramon's chest and gave him full power. Flamdramon flew backwards, but he managed to form a fireball using all of his remaining energy and threw it at Davis while Davis was falling. Davis was hit and he also flew backwards. They both landed at the same time near they edge of the building, both completely wiped out. 

Davis barely being able to talk: Hehehe......another time. Damn, wanted to win this time....

Now Demiveemon: Psh, you could never stand a chance against me.

With the little energy they had left, they both crawled to the elevator. Then the crawled to their apartment room and collapsed in their beds. 

As they were sleeping, Davis's D-terminal beeped with an important message.

Alright!! Another sad chapter added to this piece of crap! Such a cliffhanger huh?? NOT!!!! haha. anyways if you know what Naruto and DBZ r u noticed some stuff. I really do think these are animes only geniuses could come up with. I humbly use their ideas to use in this blah story. Anyways leave some comments and maybe i'll continue. LATER!!!


End file.
